Ferbishock: Infinite
by Godofthunder97
Summary: A sort of re-imagining of the video game Bioshock:Infinite using Phineas and Ferb characters. Ferb Fletcher is employed by a mysterious pair to venture into the floating city Doofainia to rescue an equally mysterious girl locked away in a tower. What he finds could destroy his grip on reality and himself. Warning: instances of brutal violence and religious overtones. Ferbnessa


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Bioshock Infinite and some of the plot all ownership goes to Dan Povenmine, Swampy Marsh, and Ken Leavine.**

* * *

"Ferb... are you afraid of god?"

"No... I'm afraid of you."

* * *

It was a stormy afternoon... or was it a stormy night? Truth be told the weather was so dark and miserable it was difficult to accurately decipher the time of day. Blistering winds combined with bullet like rain causing an intense downpour to cascade down onto the surface of the ocean, particularly on a single rowboat that contained three figures.

One man was in the front of the boat facing his two companions rowing the dingy wearing a look mixed with annoyance and amusement, you could just make out the tuft of red hair that was hid under his rain hat that sat atop his triangle shaped head. Sitting directly behind him was a young woman with flowing black hair who appeared to be around the same age of the man, a pinkish purple bow sat upon her rain hat.

Finally sitting at the very back of the boat purposefully creating distance between himself and his "companions" was a man who appeared slightly older then the other two. He was dressed in black pants and a white button up dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows that was covered by a purple leather vest, but the most notable feature of his however was his green hair.

This man was known as Ferb Fletcher.

"Well are you just going to sit there?" asked the first man.

"Well what else is there to do Phineas? Stand?" answered back the woman.

"No Isabella I don't want you to stand, I want you to row" said Phineas.

"Row? Doesn't sound like something I'd plan on doing."

As she said this she turned around and handed Ferb a box which had the initials _F.F _carved into the top of the box, he pried it open to find a picture or two along with a few documents, a pair of dog tags and a pistol. Ferb took the pistol out of the box and put it in the holster that hung around his waist. Not caring much about the rest of the boxes' contents he placed the box by his feet turning his attention back to the couple before him.

"So you expect me to do everything myself."

"No, but I do expect you to do the rowing."

"And why is that?"

"Coming here was your idea."

"My idea?" responded Phineas incredulously.

"I told you I didn't think this was a good idea."

"What the rowing?"

"No I'm sure that's just loads of fun."

"Then what?"

"This whole experiment." Ferb was content to just ignore the two and let them argue to their hearts content but his growing lack of patience mixed with his equally growing head ache forced him to speak out.

"Excuse me how much longer?" asked Ferb.

"You know that you have to go into an experiment knowing that you could fail." said Phineas to Isabella ignoring Ferb.

"You don't start an experiment knowing that you already failed." answered back Isabella.

"Can we get back to the rowing?"

"I think you should or we'll never get there."

"No I mean I'd really appreciate it if you'd help."

"Then maybe you should ask him, he probably wants to get there more then I do."

"He probably does but asking him would be pointless."

"Why's that?"

"Because he doesn't row."

"He doesn't row?"

"No, he doesn't _row_."

"Oh I see what you mean." nodded Isabella in understanding.

The trio fell into a collective silence as Phineas continued to row through the storm, Ferb had to admit that he was rather put off by the odd pair but he didn't spend too much time thinking much of it. Ferb was used to people ignoring his presence but he didn't care as all that mattered to him now was getting this job done so he could "wipe his debts clean".

After what seemed like hours in the blistering weather conditions of the rain storm the boat docked at the port of a small island that only had one thing of notice: A lighthouse.

"Well we're here." said Isabella. Ferb stood up to climb the ladder now next to the boat bringing himself up to the surface until eventually he was standing on top of the small port's walkway, he looked back down at Phineas and Isabella.

"Should we tell him when we'll be back?" Isabella asked looking at Phineas.

"Would it change anything?" countered Phineas.

"Might comfort him a little."

"At least we can agree on something." remarked Phineas as he began to row away from the dock, Ferb looked at the lighthouse briefly before looking back at the departing boat.

"Is someone supposed to be meeting me here?" Ferb asked the two raising his voice ever so slightly so that they could hear him.

"I hope so." answered Phineas.

"It would be a terrible place to end up stranded." remarked Isabella in an almost sing songy voice.

"Maybe there's someone inside." inquired Phineas,and with that Phineas and Isabella disappeared into the storm.

Ferb didn't waste much time watching them leave as he almost immediately began his trek up towards the old lighthouse loud cracks of thunder beginning to boom in the sky, Fletcher remained unfazed however as the man did not fear loud explosion like noises in fact he was almost accustomed to them. _Almost. _ The young man in his late twenties finally went up some stairs that went from the port to the island leading all the way up to the double door at the bottom of the lighthouse that was adorned by a raggedy yellow piece of paper that read in big bold black letters:

**FLETCHER- **

**Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE**

He pushed one of the doors open walking through into a dimly lit room spotting a pillar in the middle of the room immediately as he walked inside, underneath the pillar was a table with a metal pan and a lit lantern right next to it on top of the table. On the pillar above it was a large plaque that said:

**OF THY SINS**

**SHALL I WASH**

**THEE**

"Good luck with that." somberly remarked Ferb. Remembering the task at hand he walked away from the table to the spiral staircase at the side of the room that wrapped around the inside of the lighthouse beginning his ascent up the tower.

"Is anyone here? Hello?" asked Ferb after walking up two levels of the lighthouse.

Hearing no answer Ferb continued up to the next level noticing that when he looked out the window that the storm had calmed although grey clouds still loomed in the sky. He also noticed a blood hand print on the wall of the upcoming level freezing once he reached the next floor, sitting against the wall was a lifeless body with a bag over his head blood splattered onto the wall behind him. Fletcher walked up to the body noticing a piece of paper was attached to the bodies chest.

**Do Not Disappoint Us **

"Bugger."

Out of the corner of his eye Ferb noticed a shiny glint on a table next to the dead body, upon closer inspection he noticed that the source of the glint was in fact a stack of coins known as silver eagles to be exact. Ferb looked around the room one more time before he looked back down at the coins and grabbed them putting them in his pocket.

"_Never know when I might need this."_ Fletcher thought to himself.

Ferb eventually made it all the way up to the top of the lighthouse now able to see off into the ocean, he looked around the round platform looking around for any other signs of human life but still found no one. He walked up to the glass dome in the middle of the platform coming face to face with a door that lead inside the dome but he found no door knob and no visible signs of ways to open it.

In the middle of the door there was a metal plate that had three bells on it all with a round circle above them, each bell had their own own symbol etched into them. One had a symbol of a scroll, another a key, and the final a dagger. Finding the three symbols oddly familiar he reached around into his pocket taking out a card he had taken from the box Isabella had given him, on the card had the three symbols on the bells with an x and a number next to each symbol.

Next to the scroll there was the number one, and next to the key and dagger was the number two. Ferb rang the first bell once watching as the orb above it lit up, he then rang the other two bells twice as their orbs also lit up. As soon as the last orb lit Ferb could hear the sounds of gears turning and the panel move aside opening the door with it.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this." _Fletcher thought to himself, still despite his better judgement he trudged on into the dome looking around for anything of note by finding nothing. Ferb flinched and turned around sharply once he heard the door close behind him, once the door was shut a red leather chair popped out from the middle of the floor.

"I suppose they want me to sit in this." He sat down slowly into the chair resting his arms on the arm rests as soon as he did this shackles came up from the arm rest tapping him in the chair.

"What the bloody..."

"Make yourself ready pilgrim, the bindings are there for your own protection." spoke a robotic voice coming from somewhere within the dome, then a few metal walls came out of the ground surrounding the area around the chair he was in encasing him in a sort of pod. Ferb looked down noticing a few rocket engines underneath him unfortunately the action of looking down caused his pistol to fall out of his holster falling amongst the engines bursting into flames as they revved into action.

"Darn it."

"Ascension... Ascension in the count of 4... 3..."

"No, no, no."

"...2...1" And with that the pod flew up and out of the lighthouse into the clouds.

"Ascension... ascension... ten thousand feet... fifteen thousand feet." Ferb groaned and struggled trying his best to escape his confines in the chair also feeling slightly dizzy at the sudden change in altitude and pressure, and then suddenly in a flash of lightning he was above the clouds in the bluest of skies finding himself now before a marvelous spectacle: A floating city in the sky.

"Hallelujah." said the robotic voice. The pod floated amongst the city skyline giving the man a good view of various buildings nearby blimps and a large poster on a building as the pod made it's descent that had a picture of an elderly man with grey hair and a large grey beard that had the caption under it saying: "Father Doofeinschmirtz our Prophet." In the middle of it all however was a giant tower shaped like an angel with long flowing hair that forced Ferb to stop and admire the beauty of it, he was brought back to earth however when he remembered why he was hear in the first place.

_"You will need to go to Doofainia and retrieve the girl from the tower that is shaped like an angel Mr. Fletcher." said Phineas._

_"Her name is Vanessa and now I must warn you Fletcher getting her out of that tower will not be easy."_

Ferb remembered vividly what the strange man had said to him when he and the other one recruited him for this "job" readying himself for whatever it was that was ahead of him with one sentence constantly replaying in his head.

"_Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt."_

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for stopping by and reading this little "experiment" of mine. So basically this is a sort of retelling of the game Bioshock Infinite using Phineas and Ferb characters and even I will admit how strange this sounds. Now this isn't just simply a retelling as I just said as while the basic plotline and character personalities are the same as the game alot of little things and a few big things are different. And to find out what things are different you'll just have to read the story. And some of the dialogue is taken from the game I'm not sure if there are many bioshock fans who read phineas and ferb and vice versa but I just want to give credit where credit is due.**

**Right here is where I'll keep a list of which P and F character is playing which Bioshock character as some are more obvious then others.**

**Ferb- Booker Dewitt**

**Vanessa- Elizabeth**

**Phineas-Robert Lutece**

**Isabella-Rosalind Lutece**

**Doof-Zachary Hale Comstock.**

**Anyway be sure to read and review and tell me what you guys think of it so I now how fast to update.**


End file.
